


manic episode

by aliceundead



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Lowercase, M/M, Manic Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceundead/pseuds/aliceundead
Summary: george has bipolar disorder and dream keeps an eye out for his boyfriendor ; aliceundead is projecting again and wrote this after coming down from a manic episode to copedon’t send this to the real people, respect their boundaries and respect minealso if you found this you looked for it, don’t come at me for writing something you don’t like
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	manic episode

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in minecraft verse because creepers (hopefully) dont exist irl. i took a few creative liberties to make the house more house-like but it’s still in minecraft. 
> 
> also im not saying george has bipolar disorder irl, i said in the summary that this fic is for me to cope. i have bipolar disorder. this is my cope fic and i get to choose the projection
> 
> also my boyfriend has an ao3 now that he’ll never use because he doesn’t write fic but i love him so i’m promo him anyway lol he’s scp_3333_j
> 
> dont send this to george or dream please. that’s just rude. 
> 
> reminder that if you found this fic you looked for it, and if you’re reading this it means you opened it on purpose and read this far. so if you specifically don’t like dreamnotfound it’s not my fault that you read this. it’s yours. what are u doing here then? go away
> 
> not beta read, we die like bad’s and skeppy’s relationship after the egg came into the picture

dream had told george to tell him when he felt like he was having a manic episode. he didn’t trust george to be on his own and not do anything risky or dangerous or at the very least stupid. after george’s last manic episode where he tried to adopt a creeper and then almost got blown up at least fourteen times before dream realized and had to keep him on a lead to stop him from trying to befriend more creepers, he’d much prefer for someone to be keeping an eye on him. though usually he was pretty good on picking up when george was in the early stages of a manic episode, sometimes he couldn’t tell until it was too late. 

he also should have known better than to tell george to tell him, because the boy wasn’t nearly that responsible when the episodes happened. he was hoping that letting george know to tell him would help, and occasionally it really did, but other times dream had to use his best judgement. 

and when he woke up and george, who had been in his arms when he had fallen asleep, was nowhere to be found... well, his best judgement said he needed to get the fuck up and find george before something bad happened. 

he darted out of the house without even thinking of the consequences. fortunately, it was daytime now, but his heart was racing anyway- he had no idea when george had slipped out of his arms, or how long he had been gone. he was terrified at the idea that something might have happened to george. “george!” he called out, hoping that george was close enough to hear him. no response. shit. 

he jumped when he heard something from behind the house- it sounded like something was splashing by the farm. he hoped to god it was george. he headed out to the back as quickly as he could without kicking a fox or dog and scanned the area for george, or at least the source of the splashing. he saw a figure move behind the growing hay, in beckerson’s old area before they had made him the aquarium. upon closer inspection, he found that it was a clearly manic george, clothes soaked in what had to be uncomfortably cold water. 

“george!” dream exclaimed, half relieved and half exasperated. “holy shit! you scared me, george, oh my god. how long were you out here?”

george shrugged, having no clue. “i dunno. i’m playing.”

“yeah, like hell you are,” dream sighed, the adrenaline starting to die down now that he had found george. “c’mon- we need to get you inside. you’re lucky if you don’t catch a cold.”

“but i’m playing,” george repeated, sounding firmer. 

“please, george. playtime is over,” dream said, and george looked like he was about to say no again, but much to dream’s relief he gave in and nodded. dream extended a hand out to the other boy to help him out of the little water hole, and he accepted before pulling himself out. 

“let’s go warm you up, yeah?” dream suggested gently- though, honestly, it really wasn’t a suggestion as much as it was a gentle demand thinly veiled as a suggestion. he cursed himself out for not waking up when george had slipped out of his arms, but at least he was safe and only ended up as far as the farm. thank god. 

“i think our farm should have a mascot,” george rambled as he headed inside with dream. 

dream sighed, wondering if he even heard him or if his mind was racing too hard to really even process his words. “yeah? like what?”

“a dolphin,” george hummed matter-of-factly. “oh- or a mermaid.”

“i think a dolphin is as close as we’ll get to that. but i don’t think a dolphin would be very happy here. they like open, deep water.”

“as opposed to closed water?” george questioned as he was led inside, dripping water all over the floors. 

dream almost laughed. what george said sounded like something he’d say when stable and just being a smartass, but he knew better. george wasn’t being a smartass, he was being genuine. 

“no, not what i meant,” dream replied. “anyway, go change and dry off. and then i think you should take a nap, because i’m starting to doubt you got much sleep last night. but if you run off this time, i’m tying you to the bed. and not in a kinky way, either.”

“okay. gimme kiss first,” george insisted, and he was gladly met with a kiss by the taller boy. “thank you. i’ll go change now.”

“good boy,” dream hummed, ruffling his hair. he watched as george headed off to change, and finally he felt himself relax. george was safe for the time being. 

***

after a few hours of cuddling, george finally seemed to be coming down. he was always a bit out of it after a manic episode, but that was fine with dream. he didn’t mind taking care of him during these times (or during any time, really.)

“hey, georgie?” he asked after a little while of george being silent. “how are you feeling?”

george shrugged. “dunno. kinda just feel tired.”

“get some sleep, then,” dream said, running his fingers through george’s hair and kissing his forehead. “you’re okay now.”

giving a little nod, george closed his eyes and drifted off not too long after. 

dream finally felt like he could breathe. george was safe and sleeping, and probably coming down from his manic episode. thank god. as much as dream didn’t mind taking care of him, it was still scary as all hell since george had a tendency to get himself in danger during manic episodes. they sometimes lasted days for george, so it was relieving that this one was over and done with relatively quickly. george was safe now, and that was all that mattered. 

later, though, he would definitely be crafting a lead to keep george attached to him during manic episodes. and maybe for some other, more private things.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u sm for reading!! as always i rly appreciate comments and kudos and just you reading means a lot to me ily <33 also i should mention i do take suggestions just no guarantee i’ll write it


End file.
